Drama Siang
by antichthon
Summary: Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia fiksi. Drabbles parodi. /2014 UPDATE
1. achtung! 1

**AN :** _Ini tidak dimaksudkan lucu, melainkan hanya parody dari beberapa adegan yang sering dipakai dalam Shoujo Manga, Shounen Manga, film, sinetron, etc. Saya nulis dengan cepat, maaf kalau gaje *sujud*_

**Warning:** _BL dan mentioned sex._

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Drama Siang_ © MooMoo

**.**

**DRAMA SIANG**

* * *

><p><strong>ACHTUNG! SHOUJO MANGA! 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Tokoh Utama dan Cermin<strong>

Pagi telah menyapa hari dengan sinar mentari yang hangat. Seorang gadis berseragam SMA memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, wajahnya menyinggungkan senyum manis.

_Halo, dunia! Namaku Singapura. Usiaku lima belas tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. __**Sekolah baruku sangat bonafid, aku yang dari golongan rendah hanya bisa masuk lewat ujian tertulis—**__aneh juga, padahal sehari-harinya aku bukan anak yang terbilang pintar. Ah sudahlah, aku sangat senang karena masuk ke sana adalah impiank—_

**DOK DOK DOK**

"SINGAPURA! ABANG KEBELEEET!" Terdengarlah suara Indonesia yang joget disko di depan pintu kamar mandi saking menahan pipis. Sudah dua jam adik perempuannya itu mengurung diri di kamar mandi, padahal kamar mandi di rumah ini cuma satu! Mau egois juga ada batasnya, dong.

"Sebentar, bang!" sahut Singapura kesal karena abangnya sukses menghancurkan suasana.

"Kamu ngapain di kamar mandi lama banget? Gantian atau pintunya Abang pipisin!"

Singapura membanting pintu kamar mandi. "Ih, abang! Tokoh utama shoujo manga itu harus **bermonolog memperkenalkan diri pada pembaca di depan cermin**!"

.

.

**2. Oh Mama Oh Papa**

Keluarga Kirkland tengah makan pagi bersama. Seperti biasa, yang menyiapkan sarapan adalah Ireland, karena dia anak perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga. Wales terkantuk-kantuk sambil mengunyah roti, di sebelahnya England kecil bermain-main dengan sereal.

"Nyam nyam... " England cuek makan langsung pakai tangan, susu dan sereal bertumpahan di meja makan.

"Aduuh, England, makannya yang rapi dong…" Ireland mengelap wajah England dengan ujung celemeknya, sikapnya keibuan meski baru menginjak usia remaja. Maklum, mulai dari memasak, cuci-mencuci, beres-beres sampai ngelonin England biar tidur, semuanya Ireland yang lakukan tiap hari.

Scotland, si anak tertua yang dari tadi tengah baca koran sambil ngopi-ngopi ala bapak-bapak PPKN, mendadak berteriak panik pada para adiknya, "Gawat, semua!"

"A-Apa, Scott?"

"Aku baru saja teringat hal penting." Nadanya terdengar waspada. "**Orang tua **kita **mana**?"

"…"

"…"

Krik krik. Jangkrik nyanyi pagi-pagi.

"Kayanya sih antara **sudah meninggal, kerja luar kota atau honeymoon kedua**, Scott." Wales menjawab santai. "Bagaimanapun, kalau **tidak punya peran penting** **dalam drama remaja** maka** orang tua akan 'hilang' dalam shoujo manga**."

"Oh."

Scotland kembali baca koran. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terhenyak kembali.

"Kalau begitu, **siapa yang membiayai hidup** kita ini? SIAPA?"

* * *

><p><strong>ACHTUNG! BL MANGA! 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Crossdressing<strong>

"Apa ini?" Indonesia memandang benda itu dengan jijik. Di atas meja ada sebuah segitiga berwarna merah, berenda-renda, dan luar biasa mini.

Benar sekali, saudara-saudara. _Celana dalam._ Spesifikasi lebih lengkap, celana dalam wanita. Perlu sebut merk?

Celana dalam itu adalah bagian dari _mini lingerie set_ yang terhampar manis di atas meja. Lengkap dengan bra dan stocking yang sama berendanya, melihatnya saja Indonesia sudah gatal-gatal. Entah dari mana Netherlands dapat benda-benda laknat itu, mungkin boleh nyolong punya adiknya.

"Hadiah buat kamu." Netherlands tersenyum mesum. "Pakai dong, kamu kan uke-ku. **Uke nggak bakal nolak meski disuruh semenya pakai baju perempuan."**

"Dan kamu sebagai **seme tetap nafsu ngelihat uke pakai baju perempuan padahal sudah mengaku homo**?"

"Iya, itulah esensi dari_ crossdressing _dalam BL manga. **Seme tetap**_** horny**_** melihat uke berbaju cewek meski dia harusnya homo**."

Indonesia tersenyum simpul, lalu menampar pria di hadapannya. "Cari cewek aja sana."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**2. Raep itu Cinta, Cinta itu Raep**

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, kak?" England hampir terisak kesakitan, tubuh telanjangnya lunglai di kasur. Percik darah menoda di seprai, bekas keberingasan kakaknya tadi. Di lengannya masih ada bekas-bekas ikatan dasi.

"Karena aku cinta kamu." Jawab Scotland kalem sambil mengisap rokok. "Karena** setiap** **seme jahat supercool di BL manga menunjukkan cintanya dengan adegan raep, makin cinta makin beringas raepnya**."

"Lalu kamu pikir aku bakal balas mencintai kamu?"

"Oh, pasti. **Uke yang diraep cuma nolak di awal-awal, ujung-ujungnya dia bakal maafin semenya dan mereka pun jadi kekasih padahal dia sudah DIPERKOSA."**

"Kalau ukenya nggak akan memaafkan semenya?"

"Hajar raep terus sampai mau."

"Kalau nggak mau juga?"

"Raep l_agi._ Fujoshi mana nolak adegan raep tambahan?"

England meringis.

* * *

><p><strong>ACHTUNG! SHOUNEN MANGA! 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sebelum Turnamen!<strong>

"TAIWAN DICULIK, ARU!"

Semua orang di ruang pertemuan itu terkejut mendengarnya. Korea sang _Merchant _alias pedagang kaki lima langsung bertanya, "Siapa yang melakukannya, da-ze?"

"Raja setan Russia." Suasana berubah tegang mendengar nama itu. Bagaimanapun, dia bukanlah lawan sembarangan. Di dunia _tralalafantasi, _Raja Setan Russia dikenal sebagai seorang tiran yang tak segan-segan membunuh demi kepuasan, bahkan wanita sekalipun. **Dengan menyandang embel-embel setan maka karakter itu otomatis dapat peran jahat.**

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya, Taiwan dalam bahaya!" sahut Japan panik.

"Setuju!"

"Baiklah, kita selamatkan adik kita, aru!" China segera mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya. "Sekarang, kita ke gunung dan **LATIHAN KHUSUS**!"

...

Krik krik.

"Kita nggak menyelamatkannya langsung?" Japan kaget.

"MANA BOLEH KITA SELAMATKAN LANGSUNG, KAMU MAU MATI!** Setiap shounen manga sebelum turnamen/pertandingan/pertempuran/perang akbar/ misi penyelamatan itu harus LATIHAN KHUSUS dulu**! Apalagi kalau lawan bosnya, aru!"

"T-tapi Taiwannya—"

"Nggak apa-apa! Mau kita tinggal setahun juga _heroine_ shounen manga nggak bakal mati! Pokoknya kita harus ke puncak gunung tertinggi dan** LATIHAN KHUSUS**!"

"Kenapa di puncak gunung? Kenapa nggak di sini saja, da-zeee?" Korea protes, kebayang susahnya daki-daki gunung cuma buat push-up.

China memukul kepala adiknya. "Bodoh, aru! Tempat **LATIHAN KHUSUS **itu harus spesial, bisa di **gunung, laut, atau ruang bawah tanah rahasia yang entah kapan dibuat**! Makin terpencil, makin oke! Makin sulit ditempuh, makin sip!"

Semua _sweatdrop._

" Sekarang, Japan, **latihan jurus baru dan namai jurusnya pakai nama-nama lebay**! Hong Kong, **cari senjata baru dan buat seaneh mungkin,** atau** buat modifikasi dari senjata lama **kita! Korea, cari penjahit buat bikinin kita baju!Karena **setelah LATIHAN KHUSUS** dan menyelamatkan _heroine__**,**_** penampilan para jagoan shounen manga harus khusus juga! **Kalau perlu** ganti gaya rambut!"**

Japan berdoa semoga Taiwan tetap selamat walaupun penyelamatannya mesti tertunda **LATIHAN KHUSUS **yang sepertinya makan waktu berbulan-bulan**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**2. Sindrom S4h4b4t **

"Aku nggak bakal ninggalin dia di sini!" America berteriak, keteguhan terpampang di wajahnya. Tangannya yang memegang pedang bergetar-getar. Di hadapannya, seekor naga hijau ganas beralis tebal menguarkan bau naga—err, maksudnya, napas api yang sanggup membakar hutan. Naga itu menjulang ke langit, mata emasnya memandang mereka benci.

Naga itu sahabatnya, England. Ralat, naga itu _dulunya_ sahabatnya.

"America, kau sudah gila!"

"Urungkan niatmu, America! **Sahabatmu sudah berubah jadi monster/musuh/raja setan/bos terakhir dan tidak bisa disadarkan lagi! **Bunuh dia demi perdamaian dunia!" France, yang tengah dipapah Canada karena terluka parah, berusaha mengingatkan koleganya.

"Aku tidak bisa, France. England sahabatku! Kami sudah **berteman sejak kecil, berpetualang bersama menghadapi segala rintangan dan menyelamatkan dunia bersama sebelum_ plot twist_ mengubah dia jadi bos terakhir!"**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu, da? Lihat dia, dia sudah berubah jadi monster tanpa hati, _da. _**Sebenarnya dari dulu ia menyimpan iri padamu—dan rasa iri itu mengubahnya jadi jahat. **Bunuh dia demi membebaskan jiwanya."

"Aku yakin** ada cara lain selain membunuhnya! **Selalu ada cara lain selain membunuh!" Sebuah ide terlintas di benak America. "Aku tahu! Dengan **kekuatan persahabatan**!"

"Hah?"

Semua bengong.

"Kekuatan persahabatan kami tak terkalahkan! Aku yakin dengan **ikatan kami berdua yang menjurus BL dan disalahgunakan para fujoshi **akan menyadarkannya kembali jadi England yang dulu!"

America membuang senjatanya, kedua tangan terentang saat dia berlari menuju England-versi-naga, menghiraukan para koleganya yang berteriak-teriak melarang, dan America pun memeluk kaki England-versi-naga.

"England! Aku cinta kamu (seperti sahabat)! Kumohon, kembalilah pada England yang kukenal dulu, England yang kucintai (seperti sahabat)!"

Dan teriakan _KYAAAA _para fujoshi pun bergema.

Ajaib, naga itu berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi England. **Kekuatan persahabatan shounen manga bisa melampaui semua rintangan. **

Lalu mereka semua melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oke. Gaje. Saya stre<em>_s._** Review?  
><strong>


	2. DUEL GAPLE! Episode 1 Part 1

**Warning** : _BL, USUK, dan hiperbolisme berlebihan_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Drama Siang_ © MooMoo

**.**

**DRAMA SIANG**

* * *

><p><strong>DUEL GAPLE : EPISODE 1<strong>

"**DIMULAI! LEGENDA BARU!" **

**PART 1**

(parodi cardgame-based anime)

**1. PENGENALAN KARAKTER.**

Karakter-karakter dari cardgame-based anime mempunyai cetakan sebagai berikut :

**-HERO** dengan usia sangat muda, kisaran anak-anak sampai remaja, disesuaikan dengan pasar yang juga anak-anak sampai remaja. Orang dewasa tentunya lebih suka kartu kredit daripada kartu mainan. Biasanya Hero ini mempunyai 'trademark' tersendiri, entah goggles atau peluit atau puzzle segitiga. Identik dengan warna ngejreng untuk kostumnya yang tidak pernah ganti-ganti, baik ke sekolah maupun ke mall, atau saat bertemu pemimpin negara sekalipun. Atribut Hero adalah bersemangat, konyol di saat tidak tepat, sehari-hari bodoh di sekolah namun sangat JENIUS dalam bermain kartu, dan mengalami sindrom s4h4b4t tingkat akut— sangat percaya dengan ikatan persahabatan teman se-gengnya, rivalnya, sampai deck kartunya. Selalu bercita-cita menjadi PEMAIN KARTU TERBAIK SEDUNIA.

Oh ya, tidak ada Hero cewek, karena kaum lelaki tidak terima kalau cewek lebih jago main kartu.

**Casting** : America. Peran diterima dengan senang hati. Memakai topi koboi sebagai ciri khasnya.

-**SIDEKICK **dengan usia sepantaran Hero. Sudah dapat dipastikan kemampuan bermainnya lebih rendah dibanding hero, namun biasanya digambarkan lebih pintar dan jadi sumber informasi yang oke (biasanya sidekick lebih gaul dari Hero, sidekick bisa mengenali musuh-musuh yang akan dihadapi sedangkan heronya garuk-garuk kepala karena nggak kenal). Atributnya rendah diri, tidak menonjol, baik hati, lebih ceroboh dari Hero, lebih pendek dari Hero, suka main laptop dan sangat setia kawan meski heronya bodoh tak tertolong. Untuk beberapa plot bisa dikabarkan menyimpan 'gelap' dalam hati dan bergabung dengan antagonis. Setelah belasan episode drama remaja lebay, dia akan diselamatkan Hero dengan KEKUATAN PERSAHABATAN.

**Casting** : Canada. Peran diterima dengan setengah hati. Pinjam laptop Japan untuk properti, walau dia kembalikan karena tulisannya kanji semua. Pada akhirnya menggunakan I-Pad milik America.

-**HEROINE** dengan usia sepantaran Hero juga. Ada dua tipe Heroine dalam card-based anime, yaitu DID/Damsell in Distress dan Badass Woman. Kalau DID, atributnya adalah cewek manis, nge-pink di baju atau bahkan rambut (dan tidak dimarahi guru), tidak ikut bertarung kartu dan hanya jadi suporter, kemungkinan amat besar untuk diculik dan nyawanya dipertaruhkan dalam GAME KARTU. Tipe BW memiliki atribut badass, kadang memakai baju seksi, dan BISA bermain kartu. Awalnya digambarkan sebagai rival atau musuh sang Hero, namun berbalik menjadi rekan dan jatuh cinta pada Hero setelah diselamatkan. Ya, bahkan tipe yang bisa main kartu juga _harus diselamatkan. _Karena esensi dari Heroine adalah_ diselamatkan._

**Casting :** England. Kalah suit dengan France, China dan Russia. Menolak habis-habisan untuk dikuncir dua dan pakai rok mini ala gadis tsundere, jadi dia tampil apa adanya. Tengah menenangkan diri dengan secangkir _herb tea._

-**OTHER TEAMMATES** salah satunya adalah tipe Giant, yang selalu mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Atributnya bodoh, kuat, besar, dan naksir Heroine, mengaku rival tapi cukup setia kawan. Ada juga tipe Suneo yang kaya, sombong, tapi pecundang, dan pakai dasi pita. Kalau kuota masih ada satu, biasanya akan dimasukkan tipe lain yang tampangnya lebih lumayan, baik, namun (tetap) tidak semahir tokoh utama. Tipe-tipe lainnya adalah para pemain dari berbagai negara yang lawan-jadi-kawan, terutama saat lima-puluh-episode sesi turnamen internasional dan episode filler lainnya.

**Casting:** France, China, Korea, Hongkong, Netherlands, Belgium, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapura, Germany, Italy, dan siapapun yang menganggur di ruang rapat _United Nations._

-**RIVAL TIPE 1** dengan usia sepantaran sampai lebih tua dari Hero. Digambarkan 'lebih' dari Hero : lebih cool, lebih pandai, lebih ganteng, lebih emo. Biasanya adalah pemain populer berbakat yang digandrungi gadis-gadis, tapi dia sendiri tidak punya pacar (bukan karena homo, tapi karena lebih cinta sama kartunya). Punya masa lalu kelam karena ayahnya kejam dan otoriter, ada satu episode filler tersendiri untuk menceritakan masa kecil kurang bahagia-nya. Berjuang keras biar jadi yang terbaik, beda dengan hero yang bakat main kartu sejak lahir. Di tengah jalan akan ada drama oh mama oh papa dari yang bersangkutan, dan rival tipe 1 ini akan diselamatkan Hero dengan KEKUATAN PERSAHABATAN.

**Casting:** Peran dinihilkan karena ketiadaan kandidat.

-**RIVAL TIPE 2** punya ciri-ciri yang hampir mirip dengan RIVAL TIPE 1, namun lebih kejam dan misterius karena tergabung dengan organisasi jahat. Masa lalu lebih kelam dari rival tipe 1 dengan pembantaian, darah dan air mata (padahal ini cuma main kartu) sebelum 'diselamatkan' organisasi jahat. Pakai bonus poni berkibar dan jubah panjang yang tidak membuat keserempet, bahkan saat lari ataupun loncat dari menara tinggi. Di akhir cerita akan insyaf dan berbelok membantu tokoh utama. Kadang rival tipe 2 punya _hints_ dengan Heroine, walau lebih besar _hints_ dengan Heronya.

**Casting:** Scotland. Menang voting karena wajahnya penjahat. Cuma mau bermain kalau Ireland dan Wales ikut agar dia tidak terhina sendirian. Saat mencoba armor berat dan jubah berkibar-kibar untuk kostum tanding kartu, mereka bertiga langsung jatuh berkelontangan di menit pertama.

**-MENTOR** dengan atribut jauh lebih tua dan pintar soal kartu. Pilihannya antara om-om penemu (suka dipanggil 'Paman' oleh Hero dkk) atau kakek-kakek veteran. Terkadang digambarkan nyentrik dan punya menu latihan super aneh yang (anehnya) efektif, meskipun latihan itu tidak relevan dengan main kartu. Kalau Hero dkk sedang down, akan mengeluarkan serangkaian petuah bijak mengenai nilai-nilai keberanian, persahabatan dan KAMU BISA!

**Casting:** Japan, karena dia yang paling mengerti teknis bermain kartu. Saat ini tengah melatih petuah-petuah bijak di depan cermin.

-**ORGANISASI JAHAT** yang terbagi jadi dua, JB atau JB—JAHAT BANGET atau JAYUS BANGET. Kalau tidak kebangetan jahatnya, maka kebangetan konyolnya. Punya visi-misi menghancurkan dunia atau menguasai dunia dengan GAME KARTU. Biasanya punya dedengkot yang jadi langganan kalah tiap episode dan bos utama yang wajahnya tidak pernah kelihatan tiap episode.

**Casting:** Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Russia, Belarus, Prussia. Hanya menerima peran setelah menyogok Russia, di mana Belarus otomatis ikut dan Latvia-Estonia-Lithuania dipaksa bergabung. Prussia awalnya tidak dimasukkan dalam daftar pemain, namun yang bersangkutan bersikeras bahwa dirinya terlalu awesome untuk kerja di belakang layar. Setelah tahu bossnya Russia, belakangan dia agak menyesal.

**-MASKOT** bisa berupa mahluk-mahluk lucu yang bisa dipeluk si heroine, atau monster-monster cool dari dalam kartu. Punya KEKUATAN PERSAHABATAN dengan hero dan geng-nya. Menyimpan suatu misteri yang baru ketahuan di tengah cerita. Seaneh apapun bentuknya, tidak ada yang komplain saat mereka dibawa ke sekolah dan tengah kota.

**Casting:** Mochimerica, Mochirisu dan Mochicanada boleh pinjam dari para pemilik.

-**MOTHER** kerjaannya cuma masak, urusan rumah tangga dan mengomeli Hero kalau nilainya jelek. Atributnya adalah celemek.

**Casting**: Ukraine. Dijanjikan perannya hanya muncul sekilas saat tokoh utama sarapan pagi.

-**TURNAMEN AKBAR** tidak termasuk dalam daftar karakter, namun wajib kudu fardu'ain hukumnya dalam cardgame-based anime. Turnamen ini berlapis-lapis, dari TURNAMEN DALAM KOTA, TURNAMEN DALAM NEGERI dan TURNAMEN INTERNASIONAL. Dan baju hero dkk tidak pernah ganti mulai dari awal bertanding sampai juara turnamen internasional.

**Casting:** -

**Catatan :** _Tidak semua karakter ini dipakai karena keterbatasan dana dan jatah tayang. Sutradara yang pintar akan memilah-milah karakternya sehingga karakter cewek sangat sedikit, karena sebuah anime selalu butuh basis fujoshi biar beken. _

_Shounen anime anak-anak yang krisis cewek = harem shota buat tante-tante fujoshi = doujinshi dan fanfiction bertebaran = PROFIT._

**(MELAJU DENGAN KEBERANIAN DAN PERSAHABATAN! DUEL GAPLE!)**

**2. OPENING SONG**

Sang tokoh utama, America, berlari-lari di padang rumput sampai ke tepi jurang dan tengtereteng, musik ngejreng pun mulai diputar bersamaan dengan munculnya logo anime tersebut. Di layar terpampang dengan warna emas menyolok dan tipografi tajam-tajam yang keren,

**DUEL GAPLE**

di akhir tulisan, biasanya ada logo siluet hitam monster yang jadi maskot cerita tersebut. Dalam DUEL GAPLE, logonya adalah siluet seekor naga.

_**(ILLUMINATE THE DARKNESS, BRING IT ON!)**_

Lagu _rock _penuh semangat menghentak-hentak, suara penyanyi pria meneriakkan lirik-lirik penuh KEBERANIAN dan PERSAHABATAN.

_(PERJUANGAN HARI INI_

_SEMOGA TERUKIR DALAM HATI—_

_**WHY, YOU CAN DO IT**__!)_

Lalu satu-persatu layar menampilkan sederetan casting yang ada. Yaitu England yang marah-marah tsundere di ruangan kelas(heroine DID), Canada tersenyum pasrah memeluk Kumajiro sebelum dia terpeleset jatuh (sidekick), Japan menyeruput teh di rumah ala Jepang (mentor) dan tiga Mochi melompat-lompat(mascot).

_(UOOH, RINTANGAN MENGHADANG_

_BAGAI MENITI MELINTAS JURANG_

Gambar pun berganti menyorot organisasi jahat, _SOVIET._ Dengan trio Baltic sebagai dedengkot langganan kalah, Belarus dan Prussia jadi antagonis yang levelnya lebih tinggi, diakhiri dengan wajah Russia yang tersenyum manis. Setengah wajah Russia terpotong karena identitas bos jahat harus misterius. Kartu-kartu bertebaran di layar. Bola dunia luluh lantak bagai anai-anai yang berterbangan.

_DENGAN KARTU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! KARENA MUAK AKU DIMADU!_

_**FIGHTING**__! DUEL GAPLEEE)_

Lalu muncullah Scotland (rival tipe 2) dengan teman-temannya, Ireland dan Wales. Mereka bertiga memakai armor hitam dengan jubah berkibar-kibar yang _cool_, berdiri di atas menara tinggi tanpa mengenakan pengaman. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sama _cool,_ mereka mengeluarkan monster andalan dari dalam kartu. Kamera menyorot retakan di lantai batu yang menuju sang tokoh utama.

_(TAKKAN MENYERAH, TAKKAN KALAH_

_HATIKU PASTILAH TERANG!)_

Dengan jumawa dan wajah penuh determinasi, America mengeluarkan para monster andalannya dari kartu. Satu-persatu monster pun muncul; ada yang besar, ada yang kecil imut, ada yang mirip manusia. Ada yang bergender, ada yang gajeland, ada yang mirip digimon, ada yang mirip pokemon.

_(DENGAN BERANI, DENGAN SAHABAT_

_KEBENARAN PASTILAH MENANG!)_

Lalu muncullah karakter-karakter lain yang hilang-tenggelam eksistensinya sejalan cerita; France, juara kartu dari Perancis, mengeluarkan monster dalam badai hujan mawar. China-Korea-Hongkong, tim nomor wahid dari Asia, main kartu sambil gaya kungfu. Netherlands dan Belgium berdiri di depan kincir sambil memegang kartu dan tulip-tulip tertiup angin. Indonesia-Malaysia berperan sebagai jagoan kembar dengan masa lalu kelam dan saling membelakangi, di tengahnya sosok Singapura berlinang air mata sambil bersidekap.

_( __**I BELIEVE YOU! **__PERCAYALAH PADA SANG KARTU_

_UOOOH YEAH YEAH_

_DAN JADILAH KSATRIA!_

Adegan berganti jadi tokoh utama dengan latar senja. America menoleh, melihat teman-teman menghampirinya. Karena tuntutan naskah, England sang heroine terpaksa harus berlari paling depan dan langsung memeluk America.

_**I NEED YOU! **__DEMI PERDAMAIAN DUNIA—_

_UOOOH YEAH YEAH_

_**-damdamdamdamdam-**_

DUEL GAPLE!)

Opening song pun ditutup dengan sederetan karakter berdiri membelakangi logo **DUEL GAPLE** disertai gitar melengking, _trereeeeng. _

**Catatan :** _Patut diingat bahwa lirik opening song cardgame-based anime tidak perlu rasional, yang penting BERANI dan SETIA KAWAN dan penuh serapah bahasa Inggris._

* * *

><p><strong>BERLANJUT KE :<strong>

**DUEL GAPLE EPISODE 1**

"**DIMULAI! LEGENDA BARU!" **

**PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Kenapa 'gaple'? Karena tadinya saya mau pakai Indo dkk buat cast, tapi memang lebih cocok America buat peran ginian. Dan saya pakai 'Duel' karena... ehem, ada dua cardgame-based anime yang pakai 'Duel' di judul._

_Oh ya opening song ini digabung dari beberapa opening song shounen anime._

**REVIEW REPLY :**

_pokerface : Hahaha, mungkin nanti Italia bakal kena juga XD_

_Fujoshi Anonim : Soalnya bagi saya yang paling mencolok di shounen itu LATIHAN KHUSUSnya. Setiap turnamen atau mau berantem sama boss, harus LATIHAN KHUSUS dulu biar level up hehhee._

_Reika heika : Hahahaha thanks gan!_


	3. Monster Killer

**Warning : **_Crack (SingaporexMyanmar), cuma parodi iseng di malam minggu._

**Disclaimer** :_ Hetalia bukan milik saya._

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA SIANG <strong>

_by Antichthon_

_._

**HORROR MOVIE: MONSTER KILLER**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari sebelum ia dikutuk dan dikejar-kejar setan, Singapura bermonolog sambil melihat langit dari luar jendela kelas. Bangkunya memang tepat berada di samping jendela, di tengah agak ke belakang barisan. **Posisi strategis agar tokoh utama bisa melamun melihat langit sambil bermonolog tentang betapa hidupnya membosankan, tanpa harus terkena lemparan kapur gurunya.** Kamera zoom in dari luar kelas menuju sosok Singapura di samping jendela.

_Aaah, sungguh hidup ini membosankan_, pikirnya dalam hati, tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah monolog yang menjadi penanda dimulainya tragedi.

_Namaku Singapura, 15 tahun. Aku hanya anak SMA biasa. Keluargaku pun biasa, dengan orang tua, kedua kakak laki-laki, dan seorang adik laki-laki. Andaikan saja ada yang menarik dalam hidupku ini…_

Tidak sopan mengganggu monolog tokoh utama, jadi setelah Singapura selesai bermonolog tentang perkenalan dirinya, kesehariannya, dan kenyataan kalau hidup membosankan, barulah bel tanda kelas selesai berbunyi.

.

"Halo, cantik~" goda Myanmar di jam istirahat sekolah.

"Huh, apa sih!" Singapura cuek dan jutek sambil mendorong cowok tersebut.

Dan sepuluh menit disia-siakan untuk menunjukan adegan dorong-dorongan yang komikal tapi romantis, lengkap dengan sfx jantung berdebar ketika Myanmar menangkap Singapura yang kepeleset.

Adegan selama 1/12 bagian film berdurasi dua jam ini bertujuan agar penonton tahu bahwa tokoh utama akan punya pacar.

.

.

.

Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Singapura tengah berada di dalam suatu gudang gelap yang lembab di sudut sekolah. Ada satu alasan mereka di sana: menguji nyali untuk mengecek suatu peti harta. Peti harta itu konon menyimpan kutukan dan monster menakutkan.

Sebagai **para tokoh utama para cerita horror, ketiga orang remaja ini melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan**: mau membuka peti tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita mau membuka peti harta ini?" Malaysia penasaran.

Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka melakukan uji nyali? Kenapa harus repot-repot kembali ke sekolah di malam hari, padahal kalau mau uji nyali juga bisa langsung ke kuburan?

Dan lagi kenapa mereka bisa **menyelinap dan menemukan kunci gudang dengan begitu mudahnya? **Kemanakah perginya satpam sekolah ketika tugasnya adalah menjaga? Mungkin karena tuntutan plot.

"Karena kita remaja dalam cerita horror." Indonesia menjawab sambil membuka gembok dengan perkakas yang secara kebetulan sekali berada di dekat situ. "Remaja dalam cerita horror itu semuanya **merasa bosan dengan hidup, serba ingin tahu, dan cari mati.** **Padahal jelas-jelas suatu hal dilarang karena punya alasan."**

Benar. Padahal mereka **sudah dilarang oleh banyak orang** agar jangan mendekati gudang ini. Bahkan kakek-kakek misterius yang muncul di jalan pun memperingatkan mereka akan hal ini. Tapi yang namanya **remaja dalam cerita horror misteri, mereka semua maso dan kepo,** dan baru akan menyesal di pertengahan cerita kalau sudah masuk bagian kejar-kejaran.

"Lebih baik kita berhenti saja." Sebagai tokoh utama, Singapura bersikap menentang.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Sebagai tokoh yang nantinya akan mati paling pertama di antara bertiga, Indonesia bersikap bodoh.

"Siap?"

Indonesia membuka kotak, dan… tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kotak itu kosong.

Lalu pulanglah mereka tanpa dosa telah mengeluarkan prahara. Setelah mereka pulang, barulah di gudang itu ada suara aneh.

.

**.**

**.**

Untuk menunjukkan keganasan monster pembunuh, **seorang figuran** bernama Monaco yang mana dosanya hanyalah kebetulan pergi ke sekolah paling pagi, **terbunuh dengan cara yang sadis. **Tentu saja dia tidak langsung dibunuh.

Dia berkejar-kejaran dulu semenit-dua menit dengan sang monster dilatari music JENGJENGJENGJENGJENG, berteriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada yang menolong karena **takdirnya sudah digariskan untuk mati demi menunjukkan seberapa brutal film ini untuk pertama kali.**

"Tolooong!" Monaco berteriak di koridor sekolah yang tak berujung. **"Kenapa aku yang mati!? Apa karena aku figuran yang bahkan tidak disebutkan namanya dalam film?"** ratapnya. Benar-benar tidak ada siapapun di sekolah itu, seekor kucingpun tidak.

Ia lalu terpeleset menuju ajal di saat yang tepat.

Tentu saja monster bersangkutan tidak terlihat jelas sosoknya, hanya sepotong-sepotong. Misalnya giginya, cakarnya, atau matanya saja. Bahkan cara pembunuhan sang figuran dilakukan di balik layar, hanya diperlihatkan percikan darah dan sound effect yang bersaing dengan kerasnya teriakan sang figuran dan suara _**JENGJENGJENGJENG.**_

Yang menemukannya adalah satpam sekolah yang baru lewat ketika almarhumah sudah mati.

.

.

.

Beberapa korban figuran lain berjatuhan dengan kondisi yang makin mengenaskan di lokasi berbeda-beda, termasuk kamar mandi, karena setiap film horor pasti ada adegan darah di kamar mandi. Polisi tak berguna karena ini bukan perbuatan manusia. Atas tuntutan adiknya yang menyalahkannya, Indonesia harus memeriksa kembali gudang tersebut untuk mengecek peti. Diam-diam, karena takut dimarahi. Sendirian malam-malam, karena ini film horror yang** selalu menempatkan tokohnya dalam setting seseram dan segelap mungkin.  
><strong>

Ketika memeriksa peti harta di gudang, seorang kakek-kakek misterius yang beberapa adegan sebelumnya sudah muncul berjalan dari kegelapan dan memperingatinya.

"KAU AKAN MATIII…" Dan sebelum sempat bertanya dari mana sang kakek muncul, kakek tersebut sudah hilang. **Hanya meninggalkan petunjuk bagi penonton bahwa tokoh tersebut bukan hanya kakek random yang kebetulan lewat melainkan terhubung langsung dengan monster dalam peti**. Sebagai seorang tokoh malang yang bertendensi bodoh, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengecek peti, seakan disumpahi akan mati oleh orang asing itu hal biasa.

Untuk memperseram suasana, senter Indonesia mati. "Wah kok mati padahal masih baru…"

Untuk memperseram suasana, ada suara krieeet pintu. "Wah kok ada suara pintu padahal tadi kututup rapat…"

Untuk memperseram suasana, ada suara geraman.

"GRAAAAA."

Indonesia terdiam. "Wah, seperti suara kalau monster akan muncul dalam film."

Indonesia menengok. Lalu muncullah sosok sang monster secara utuh untuk pertama kalinya.

.

"TIDAAAK!"

Indonesia lari menaiki tangga ke atap sekolah, dikejar-kejar monster tersebut. **Padahal sudah jelas kalau lari ke atap tidak ada jalan keluar.** Entah kenapa, para karakter cerita horror punya tendensi lari ke atas dan bukannya ke bawah.

"**BODOH KENAPA AKU KE ATAP! SEKARANG AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI! MEMANG AKU DISETTING MATI TAPI TIDAK KUSANGKA SECEPAT INI!" **Indonesia baru ingat bahwa atap di film horror adalah tempat orang dibunuh atau bunuh diri.

Dan benar saja, ia pun terbunuh. Setelah menghindari monster dalam suatu adegan penuh ketegangan di ujung atap sekolah, lengkap dengan bergelantungan di atap sekolah, Indon pun jatuh dari atap. Kepala mayatnya secara ajaib tidak pecah berhamburan, tapi masih utuh dengan darah di tanah. Hujan turun dengan dramatis dan membasahi mayatnya, hingga darah mengalir ke selokan.

.

.

.

Singapura menangisi jasad kakaknya ketika akan dimakamkan. Hujan masih turun karena ini adegan pemakaman. Semua orang berdatangan, termasuk Myanmar sebagai calon pendamping tokoh utama.

"SINGAPURA! INI SALAHMU KARENA MENYURUH INDON PERGI SENDIRIAN!" Malaysia tiba-tiba menuduh Singapura, padahal dia juga membiarkan saudaranya pergi sendirian. Tapi **untuk memunculkan sub-plot drama antar saudara, ia pun langsung marah-marah seperti itu dan menolak bersikap rasional.** Dia bahkan menitikkan air mata, persetan dengan karakter realistis dan sikap tak peduli yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Iapun menampar Singapura. Padahal tamparannya tidak sekeras itu, tapi Singapura sampai terpuruk ke lantai, karena **tuntutan naskah yang mengharuskan reaksi apapun terjadi secara berlebihan.**

"AKU TIDAK TAHU AKAN TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI…!" Singapura histeris. "Kalau saja kalian tidak pergi membuka peti tersebut…!"

"Heh, kau mau menimpakan kesalahan pada Indon ya!?" Malaysia murka. Ekstra air mata. "Biar kuberitahu saja… Walaupun **sama sekali tidak diberi petunjuk apapun dalam film, tapi demi memperbesar drama dan biar pertengkaran kita semakin dramatis, **akan kuberitahu kalau kau CUMA ANAK ANGKAT!"

Jeger. Petir di siang bolong. Dunia Singapura hancur dan kata-kata kakaknya membuatnya hampir pingsan. Tapi tenang saja, ada Myanmar yang sigap menonjok Malaysia karena menyakiti perempuan yang dia cintai. Tawuran pun terjadi. Adik laki-laki Singapura dan Malaysia, Brunei, menengahi (dan cuma muncul satu adegan itu saja).

.

.

.

Singapura memutuskan bahwa ia muak dengan semua ini dan akan mengakhiri segalanya. Hanya berbekal keberanian dan tekad, dan senter yang nantinya akan mati beberapa waktu kemudian, ia pun pergi ke sekolah di malam hari. Niat ingin mengakhiri, tapi jangankan rencana, senjata pun ia tak bawa. **Karena berkejar-kejaran lebih seru jika korban tak berdaya.**

Ia tengah menyusuri koridor gelap dengan senter (satpam sudah mati beberapa adegan yang lalu) ketika suara kakek-kakek misterius terdengar.

"Jangan menengok."

Dari belakang, terdengar suara lirih tak dikenal.

Singapura menengok, **padahal sudah diperingatkan oleh monster/hantu/pembunuh/apapun itu untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.** Akibatnya, ia dikejar. Ia berlari dari kelas ke kelas, ke koridor, bahkan sempat menyemprot monster tersebut dengan pemadam api dalam pergulatan yang sangat seru. Tapi apa daya, ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang perlawanannya cuma seadanya.

Barulah Myanmar sang penyelamat datang, sengaja datang ke sekolah karena tahu gadis itu menyelinap malam-malam. Kenapa ia baru muncul sekarang? Karena jagoan baru boleh muncul ketika suasana genting.

"Myanmar!"

"Halo cantik!" Myanmar sempat ngaceng setelah memukul monster tersebut dengan kursi kayu. Agar memberi waktu bagi sepasang remaja itu untuk memajukan hubungan mereka. "Aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke sekolah."

"Kamu mengikutiku…? Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Bukannya seram karena Myanmar positif stalker, Singapura malah terpesona. Bahkan mereka sempat tatap-tatapan penuh arti, dan Myanmar sempat mengulurkan tangan ingin menarik gadisnya itu, sebelum monster itu bangkit dan mengejar kembali mereka berdua.

**Tentu saja, mana seru cerita jika monster bisa mati karena pukulan benda tumpul.**

**.**

Setelah berkejar-kejaran beberapa kali, lengkap dengan adegan Singapura terpeleset di saat yang tidak tepat dan Myanmar hampir dimangsa monster, akhirnya mereka bisa bersembunyi.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, walau tahu ia takkan mati karena tokoh utama, Singapura tetap terguncang jiwanya. "A-Aku takut!"

"Tenang, Sing!" Myanmar mencoba menenangkan gadis itu sambil merangkulnya. Mereka tengah bersembunyi dari monster tersebut di ruangan guru. Penampilan mereka sudah berantakan dengan darah, sobek, dan tanah. Punggung pemuda itu bahkan sudah robek terkena cakaran monster**, tapi yang bersangkutan sepertinya sudah lupa ia terluka. **Kalau berpikir positif, pacuan adrenalin memang membuat manusia lupa rasa sakit.

"B-Bagaimana ini? Kita pasti mati." seguk. "Kita akan mati seperti Abang Indo!"

"Sing!" Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua bahu sang gadis. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sinar rembulan masuk dari jendela. Musik latar berubah jadi piano instrumental. Wajah Myanmar yang berdarah dan kotor mendadak jadi lebih tampan beberapa lapis. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Sing."

"Myanmar…"

Memang tidak ada yang paling mudah dimodusin selain gadis remaja yang ketakutan. Walau dikejar monster, **adegan romantis tetap harus ada, seberapapun tidak tepat waktunya ia dilakukan. **Barulah ketika mereka hampir berciuman, suara monster menandakan ia ada di depan pintu ruangan.

_._

"Kyaaa!"

"Awas, Sing!" Mereka bertiga (Singapura, Myanmar, monster) berkejaran dalam adegan yang sekarang mulai redundan sehingga di antara para penonton mungkin sudah ada yang mengecek _Facebook_ lewat handphonenya. Adegan kejar-kejaran ini kadang diselipi kejutan-kejutan seram, biasanya _close up_ monster secara tiba-tiba atau sfx yang volumenya dibesarkan mendadak.

"Kyaaaaa!" Singapura diujung tanduk. Secara harafiah. Tanduk si monster bergegas meluncur menuju dirinya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, lengkap dengan sfx _**CRAASSS**_, ada yang menjadikan dirinya tameng. Dia adalah… Malaysia. **Yang entah muncul dari mana. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa pemberitahuan.** Beberapa penonton terkejut, yang lainnya memasang wajah WTF.

Myanmar memukuli monster itu dengan kursi hingga pingsan. **Bukannya memanfaatkan momen ini dan membunuh si monster** entah dengan apa, ia dan Singapura malah melarikan Malaysia yang tertusuk tanduk di dada ke tempat aman.

"Kak Malay! Jangan mati!"Singapura yang histeris melihat kakaknya bersimbah darah, mengguncang tubuh kakaknya. Padahal siapapun tahu bahwa tidak baik mengguncang orang yang sedang cidera berat.

"Sing…Maafkan aku, Sing…" Malaysia menggenggam tangan adiknya. Di belakang Singapura, Myanmar hanya melihat dalam diam. Dia tidak punya dialog karena sekarang adalah **momen menyentuh yang memperlihatkan betapa dalamnya persaudaraan kedua kakak-adik tersebut dan betapa Myanmar menyesali perbuatannya menampar Singapura yang memang sangat _out of character. _**Buktinya, monster tersebut tiba-tiba sudah tidak mencari mereka lagi padahal sedari tadi ketiganya dikejar monster bersangkutan. Mungkin masih pingsan _off-screen_.

"Maafkan Kakak tidak bisa menolongmu Sing… Ohok!" Muntah darah dramatis.

"Kak Malay!" Singapura menangis, hancur. Air matanya dengan tepat mengenai wajah berdarah Malaysia. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kalimat klise ketika ajal seseorang sudah dekat: **"Jangan berkata apa-apa, Kak…"**

"Sing… Dengarkan aku… Waktuku muncul sudah habis… Ending film ini sudah dekat..." Matanya menerawang. "…** Aku harus mati agar penonton sedih**…"

"Kakak!"

"Walaupun bukan saudara… Aku sayang padamu." Lalu iapun mati dengan hanya meninggalkan kata-kata maut. Berdarah-darah, tapi wajahnya tenang karena saat itu adegannya mengharukan, beda dengan Indonesia yang matinya tragis sampai kehujanan. Singapura menangis histeris, masa bodoh kalau monster tersebut mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah menangis-nangis ria, baik sambil merangkul jenazah almarhum Malaysia maupun sambil memeluk Myanmar, Singapura bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

_._

Mereka memutuskan untuk membakar habis monster tersebut. Karena **waktu dua jam durasi film sudah hampir habis,** mereka bisa menemukan korek api dan jirigen berisi bensin di lingkungan sekolah dengan mudah. Setelah berkejar-kejaran lagi, ditambah beberapa luka di sana-sini dan musik JENGJENGJENGJENG volume maksimal, dan kata-kata dramatis yang menggambarkan cinta berkembang Singapura-Myanmar, barulah monster berhasil dibakar di lapangan.

Pada akhirnya, walau monster tersebut sudah ditumpas, semuanya terlanjur mati kecuali Singapura dan Myanmar. Singapura menangis di pelukan Myanmar dilatari monster yang terbakar.

Singapura ciuman dengan Myanmar dilatari monster yang terbakar.

Singapura jadian dengan Myanmar dilatari monster yang terbakar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Tiba-tiba, beberapa waktu sudah berlalu. Bisa berbulan-bulan, bisa bertahun-tahun. Singapura dengan rambut yang lebih panjang (**untuk menandakan bahwa ini epilog**) menaruh karangan bunga di kedua makam kakaknya.

_Tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu…_

**Ia pun bermonolog sendiri menceritakan kehidupannya setelah kejadian tersebut.** Kalau dia sudah sekolah lagi dan sudah pacaran dengan Myanmar. Bahwa ia merindukan kedua kakaknya. Bagaimana dengan adiknya? Tidak diceritakan.

Di belakang, ada Myanmar.

Lalu angin berhembus.

.

Dari suatu tempat, terdengar suara familiar yang selalu muncul ketika monster itu datang ditambah pemunculan kakek misterius yang mengamati Singapura dari semua orang yang menonton akan sadar bahwa semua ini belum berakhir. Atau lebih tepatnya, **asal-usul peti harta, monster, maupun si kakek lupa diceritakan sehingga harus disambung ke film selanjutnya.**

.

.

_THE END_


End file.
